The Life of Serena Conzonni
by cutiexoxo
Summary: Hermione Granger finally finds her heritage-a pureblooded witch. She lives a good life, but what about her encounters with "The Fabulous Five", a quintet of gorgeous, cocky, and semi-lovable Slytherins? Read on.
1. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and I never will be. These characters are not mine, except the Conzonnis.**

Today was a very important day. Two birthdays. One reunion. Indeed, June 17 proved to be a very significant date. Happy birthday, pureblood Michael Conzonni and muggleborn Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger was very excited. Today was her birthday, after all! She was turning 16, finally. Like every girl, Hermione couldn't wait to turn sixteen. Sixteen was considered as a socially acceptable (though not legal) age for a girl to turn into a woman. Besides, Hermione's parents always made sure that she had the best birthdays. Ah, she could picture it now. Double stacked chocolate cakes, mounds of presents, a special birthday dinner made especially for her. With the thought fresh in her mind, she bounded down the stairs, dressed casually in a pair of tight denim jeans and a light pink camisole, complete with her black flats and a messy bun.

Shocked? Hermione Granger was quite a different girl now. Yes, she still focused all her attention on schoolwork, but that didn't mean she couldn't afford to spend a little bit of time for self-improvement, right? Hermione had always been a perfectionist, an overachiever. Since 4th year, she always spent those extra five minutes in the bathroom to make herself look more presentable. Not to mention the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous: full pink lips, large chocolate eyes, long fluttering eyelashes, complete with a coke bottle figure. Hermione had always gone for the natural look; she didn't need to cake make up on her face like that cow Pansy Parkinson to feel beautiful. She was beautiful on the inside, and that was all that truly mattered to her.

"Good morning," Hermione's shrill voice cried out.

Hermione's parents were sitting at their boring rectangular dining table, backs turned to her. Mr. Granger turned and gave her a tightlipped smile, while Mrs. Granger ignored her. As Hermione turned to sit and face her parents, she suddenly noticed their odd behavior. They were both sitting with two large mugs of coffee placed strategically in front of them; both were filled to the brim, although not a sip was taken. No steam was rising out; the coffee was as cold as ice. Mrs. Granger stared at the shiny acrylic mug, not blinking, as if she was a child in a candy store. Mr. Granger looked intensely at the clock above Hermione's head; his eyes were following the second hand making its rounds. A stack of mail lay on the table between the two adult Grangers, possibly the only normal thing in the kitchen that morning.

What was going on? Was this part of her birthday surprise? Act like complete freaks, and then give Hermione the best birthday bash of her life? Probably not. Her parents made no motions. Hermione took this time to glance around her kitchen. No presents, no breakfast, no cake.

"Uh. Mum? Dad? Are we going out to breakfast or something? What's going on?"

"What?" Mrs. Granger suddenly looked up, shocked, as if noticing Hermione for the first time.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Hermione hated sounding like that, but no one had even wished her a happy birthday yet.

"Happy birthday, Hermione, my baby, my child. I love you, you know that, right? I'll always love you, no matter what decisions you make in your life." Mrs. Granger let out, a sob rising in her throat. Tears streamed down her face and her nose turned red. She rushed out of her seat and snatched a Kleenex from a lilac box atop the kitchen island.

What the hell? What was happening? Hermione didn't know her mom to get so emotional. "I know, Mum. I love you too." Hermione rolled her eyes slightly. Her dad still hadn't said a word. She eyed him carefully.

"Anyways, we have something very important to tell you. And for now, just sit here and listen. First off, remember that I love you very much, we both do. You know that, right?"

"Yes, mum." Hadn't they just gone over this?

"Of course, you know you're adopted." Hermione nodded. "Well, your birth parents have been trying to contact you. They want to reunite with you."

"WHAT?"

"We've been exchanging letters with them for the past month. They'd really like to see you, Hermione. We've scheduled a meeting for dinner tonight. Just us and you and them."

"Forget it; those people abandoned me, mum. If they think I ever want to see them, they're seriously dreaming. You're my parents, and you're all I'll ever need."

"That's all very sweet, dear, but we'd like you to see them. They've given us some very good reasons for their actions. Just hear them out." Mrs. Granger continued.

"Since when are you on their side? They don't understand; you don't get to choose when you can take responsibility for your kids and not. It's not fair to me or to you guys."

"There's more."

"Oh Merlin, what now? Like life could get any worse," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"It's just that, your parents, well your birth parents, they um, well uh…."

"Oh for goodness sake, spit it out, Kathy." Mr. Granger finally snapped. Mrs. Granger emitted a sound which was a cross between a pig in pain and a rusty jackhammer. Hermione finally realized that her mother was crying, full out sobbing.

"They're a magical family. Pureblood." Mr. Granger blurted out. "Wizards back to the oldest days. And according to some ministry document, they're allowed to claim you and take you back to live with them if they want. Since they're pureblood, and we're a non-magical family, and they're your birth parents, they have rule over you. I'm sorry, honey. I wish things could be different."

Hermione stayed silent for a while, until she finally broke down and started to sob. "This is so unfair. I'm just a puppet for everyone to toy around with. This is horrible. I hate it so much." She cried hard, tears racking her entire body. Her adoptive mother latched onto her and held her tight, as if her protective arms could literally shield Hermione from life's problems. After about an hour, she detached herself from her parents and went upstairs to her bedroom to think about her situation a little more.

"Oh, and Hermione, don't tell anyone about this ordeal yet. Not until everything's settled." Hermione didn't like her father's choice of words. It made her feel like a pawn in a business deal.

A few hours later, Hermione walked fresh out of the shower, hair still dripping wet, and body wrapped in a fluffy towel. She walked into her closet and looked around for something nice to wear. She really didn't care about her birth parents, but she still wanted to make a good appearance. She finally settled on a simple black dress that ended midthigh; it was strapless with silver lining around the bodice. Her hair was curled into loose waves, and light makeup was applied. At six, the Grangers left the house. They piled into Mr. Granger's new Mercedes and drove to a fancy French restaurant, Le Petit Coq, located at the heart of London's shopping district. The trip there was awkward and silent, each person thinking the same unvoiced thought: _what now?_

"Reservations under Conzonni," Hermione's dad informed the hostess. _Conzonni?_ Where had Hermione heard that name before?

"The Conzonnis are already here; follow me and I'll lead you to their table," the bubbly blonde waitress chirped. They glided over to a table in the very back of the restaurant; it seemed secluded from the rest of the tables. A dark haired man sat beside a gorgeous brunette woman and a young black haired boy. They boy seemed to be about Hermione's age. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, and Hermione got a good glance at his face.

"YOU!" she shrieked.


	2. Meeting the Conzonnis

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and I never will be. These characters are not mine, except the Conzonnis.**

Michael Conzonni, like Hermione could forget his face. She had heard the name Conzonni, but she somehow couldn't picture it to be Michael. Oh, Merlin. He was the bane of her existence, one of Draco Malfoy's four best friends, for Gods sake! One-fifth of a popular Slytherin quintet, notorious womanizer (everyone in that particular Slytherin circle was).

"Granger? You're..you're Serena? This can't be," he exclaimed.

"You know each other already? Good. This makes everything so much better." The raven haired man interrupted.

"We go to Hogwarts together," Hermione supplied coldly.

The brunette woman rushed out of her seat and grabbed Hermione into a passionate hug. She looked at her fiercely. "Serena?" she cried out. "Serena? I'm your mother, Isabella. That's your father, Marcus, and your brother, Michael."

Hermione stood rigidly before shaking out of her tight grasp. "So, you guys are my birth parents. What? Why'd you give me up?"

"Oh, Serena, you have to understand, we never planned it out to be this way, your father and I. During the time of your conception, it was quite dangerous to give birth to a girl. At that time, the Dark Lord was in great power, and he claimed that he had no use for any ladies in his army. The boys were to be trained to create a future batch of Deatheaters, if ever needed, but the girls were handed over and either turned into servants or auctioned off. We're neutral in the war, no side, but when we found out that we were having twins, we knew we had to protect you, so we did the only thing we could do. We placed a Glamour Charm on you and handed you over to muggles. Most of our friends with baby girls had escaped the cruel fate destined for them, but with you, we couldn't risk it. When Harry Potter defeated the Dark Side last year, we knew it was safe to bring you back into out society. We hunted for months, and finally, one bright day, we found you. I found my baby, Marcus, I found her."

Everyone remained silent, focusing only on the sound of Isabella's sobs. They awaited Serena's response.

"Glamour Charm?" Serena meekly asked.

The Conzonni's were so shocked at her reaction, they almost doubled over. They had expected her to fight her way through, and ask question upon question. Isabella laughed quietly through her cries. "Should I remove it? _Glamoro Evapora!_"

Serena felt something rising up through her body, almost as if Hermione Granger was trying to crawl out of her stomach. A bright light surrounded her body, but disappeared after a few minutes. Everyone at the table gaped at her, speechless.

"What? What is it? Am I horribly disfigured?"

"On the contrary. You're gorgeous, Serena, so beautiful." Mrs. Granger gasped. Indeed, she was beautiful. Her eyes changed to a deep blue mixed with grey, and her hair turned into a midnight black color with loose waves flowing down to midback. Her stomach got flatter, and her other assets slightly larger. She looked like the epitome of perfection.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Somehow, Michael and Serena called a truce and managed to act friendly. Stories were shared over escargot and exotic French pastries. Serena learned that the Conzonnis had been ruling the wizarding community of Sicilian Italy for ages. They shared the power with the Zabinis, another Italian wizarding family, who ruled over Tuscany. The whole night had been absolutely perfect.

"So, Serena, I expect you'll be coming to live with us then?"


	3. The Fabulous Five

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and I never will be. These characters are not mine, except the Conzonnis.**

Serena had been living with the Conzonnis for about two weeks now. Although she felt sort of traitorous, she had to admit that she loved it here. Everyone was so nice to her, and her room was absolutely perfect. As Serena shortly learned, the Conzonni Manor was divided into two wings: one for Michael and her, and the other for her parents. Each wing was complete with a library, kitchen, and 10 bedrooms with baths. Most of the time, she associated with Michael. Her parents were rarely seen, which she had no objection to. Michael turned out to be a quite good brother; he was completely different from the way he acted at school. He treated her with kindness and uttermost respect. But this newfound relationship didn't make Serena completely forget about who he was. She remembered his friends, and his relationships; it was a part of him she greatly disliked. Unfortunately, for the next couple of weeks, she would have to mingle with the other people of Michael's life. That's right: the Slytherins.

For as long as the boys could remember, they always spent at least a month of their summers with each other; going out to various parties at night, playing Quidditch during the hot summer days, just being boys. This summer, the boys were gathering at the Conzonni Manor. Serena dreaded this period of time. What would the other boys say about her? What would Michael say?

A few hours later, the doorbell on the west wing rang. Oh goody, they were here.

"Conzonni, open up!" shouted the coarse voice of Blaise Zabini. Michael and Serena glanced at each other shortly before rushing down the stairs to greet their guests. They had this all planned out, and all the two wanted to do was get over all this commotion. Michael swung open the heavy oak door to reveal four completely different, but equally good-looking boys. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, and finally Draco Malfoy stepped through the threshold. "The Fabulous Five" (as they were occasionally called) greeted each other with slaps on the back and half hugs. Finally, the boys laid their eyes on Serena. Primal instincts rushed through them.

"Who's this?"

"Mhmm. Cousin?"

"I'd tap that," Theodore whispered to Adrian.

Boys were so stupid. Serena wasn't blind to their leers or oblivious to their remarks. Her lip slightly curled in disgust.

"Uh, well, I have something to tell you guys. This is my sister."

"Be serious, Conzonni. What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's the truth. She's my sister. It's a long story. Remember, back in the day….."

"No shit! Granger?" Malfoy's voice rang out.

"I'd still tap that," Theodore murmered.

"Are you sure? Granger was so…ugly, and she's definitely not ugly." Blaise put in.

"Wow, you clean up nicely, Granger."

"It's Conzonni, Adrian. Conzonni. She's my sister, don't forget."

Serena was strangely silent during this ordeal. She forced herself to calm down. Slaughtering Michael's friends for being so bloody stupid wouldn't help anybody, right?

"I'm leaving," she suddenly announced.

"Aww, don't leave, Granger. We'll miss you," Blaise drawled, his voice playful and his eyes fixed upon hers.

"Don't fucking call me Granger. It's Conzonni, ok? Fucking Conzonni."

They boys were shocked. No one had ever heard her cuss before. She didn't mean to, but he was so bloody annoying, the words slipped out of her mouth.

"You don't have to go, S. You can come outside with us. It's a nice day." Michael supplied.

It was a nice day, perfect for reading. Besides, who was she to let a bunch of idiotic boys ruin her day? Twenty minutes later, Serena walked outside in a thin white sundress carrying an Ernest Hemingway novel, the boys trailing behind her with shiny brooms in hand. The four boys were passionately staring at Serena, their eyes trailing the curves of her hips, down to her sashaying bottom. Michael had noticed. He whacked them each, and decided that he would talk to them later about proper conduct. Luckily, Serena hadn't become aware of the boys behind her. Outside, Serena lay on a chaise lounge chair, absorbed in her book, while the boys hopped on their brooms to play a few rounds of Quidditch.

Draco Malfoy was barely paying attention to the game. He let the snitch fly right past him on several occasions. All he could think about was Michael's sister. Her thick, luxurious hair; plump, kissable lips. What would it be like to kiss those lips? Her perfume was intoxicating; it smelled like vanilla and strawberries. He swore he could still smell it up on the field. Her gorgeous tan skin against the pale dress. Her womanly curves. But most of all, he adored her modesty. She probably wasn't wearing any makeup, but she still looked stunning. The best part was, she didn't even know how beautiful she was. She was truly an angel. Draco knew that Blaise, Theo, and Adrian were all thinking about hooking up with her, just like he was. It was a battle. Who would get to her first? Who would win her heart? Draco was positive it would be him; Malfoys always get what they want, after all.


	4. Adrian Pucey

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and I never will be. These characters are not mine, except the Conzonnis.**

Serena awoke to the chirping of birds outside of her window. She lifted her torso from under her comforter and stretched her arms above her head. Her tanktop shifted, exposing her midriff.

"Good morning, beautiful." A voice came from beside her. She screamed in shock.

"Pucey? What the hell are you doing in my room? Get the fuck out."

He ignored her request. "I brought you breakfast in bed." True to his word, a platter lay on her night table; eggs benedict, two slices of buttered toast, a glass of orange juice, and to complete the dish, a single rose.

"Uhm, thanks. Mind telling me what you're doing here? Where's Michael?"

"The others are sleeping. I wanted to surprise you. Don't you want any breakfast?" He noticed that she hadn't eaten a bite.

"No, I'm not very hungry."

"Oh."

"But it was a very nice gesture!" Serena quickly threw in, noticing his crestfallen look.

"Yeah. I was thinking about you last night, so I thought I'd do something nice for you. To you know, sort of make amends, maybe?"

"Oh, um, yeah sure."

"Great. So, do you want to go for a walk or something?" She didn't want to, but she nodded anyways. Without even bothering to change out of her sleep shorts and camisole, she took Adrian's hand and walked outside to the gardens. They walked silently for a while; Adrian kept trying to make small talk, but Serena shot him down each time. Couldn't he tell that she wasn't interested?

"So, how do you like being a Conzonni?"

"It's fine."

"Different, right? Not what you expected?"

"Yeah."

"Your parents are nice. You're lucky to have such a good family."  
"Yeah, I guess."

"So, how are you?"  
"I'm good."

"Any plans for today?"

"Nope.

What was wrong with her? Adrian was a fine specimen of a man; he was sure girls would line up to lick the bottom of his shoe if he asked. How could this girl be immune to his irresistible charm?

"Where the fuck is Pucey?"

"I dunno, mate."

"Maybe he's out with your sister." Draco jokingly announced.

"Ey, shut up. That's not funny." Michael snapped. "Where is Serena, anyways?"

"I found them," Theo shouted.

"Where?" Michael rushed over to the window he was standing by. Theo pointed out to two distant figures walking together along a tulip lined pathway. "What the fuck are they doing?"

Michael rushed downstairs and out the door leading to the garden. He had no idea where they were. It took approximately twenty minutes for him to find them. From the second story of the house, Blaise, Theo, and Draco were watching Michael run around like a mouse in a maze. It amused them to no end.

"Adrian, I've been looking all over for you. You're needed inside the Manor," Michael said sweetly.

"Oh, uh, right now? Can't it wait?" the boy asked.

"Right now. Let's go."

"Uhm, ok. Bye Serena, Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem. Bye Adrian." The two embraced a second too long for Michael's taste. He grabbed Adrian by the arm and led him away. Once at a distance far enough from Serena, he blew up.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Michael yelled.

"What? I was just taking a walk. Since when is it a crime to admire nature?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Pucey. I know you, I know your intentions, and I know the way you treat girls. My sister is not a slut, so don't even begin to lower her standards like that." Michael hissed.

"It was nothing like that, mate."

"Don't go near her. She's not fucking interested, ok? Just stay the fuck away. All four of you need to stay away, or there will be consequences. If you touch her, I will beat your ass into next century, is that clear?"

"Crystal."


	5. Tease

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, never will be.**

**Loves, thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated, and sorry this one's so short. You guys probably hate me by now. Sorry!**

The next day was an unbearably hot one, so the boys decided to stay inside. Why risk their perfect skin with blemishing sunspots and such?

Everyone had heard about Adrian's little "surprise" and how angry Michael had become. "_What an idiot!"_ Draco thought. Sure, he (not so secretly) lusted after Serena, but he wasn't stupid enough to make a move on her so soon, especially in front of her brother. Draco was in no way masochistic, so murder at the hands of his friend was not the best option for him.

He did, however, need a plan to get her to notice him. Quick! Before the other boys got a chance to.

"What are we doing today?" Blaise interrupted his thoughts, obviously bored.

"I dunno. Suppose we should wait for Michael?" The elder twin was currently taking a shower. The others were currently waiting for him in his room. After trifling through Michael's stuff, they sat down comfortably to continue waiting. That boy took the longest showers ever.

"Yeah, ok. We'll ask him later. He better not take long. I don't have all bloody day!" Adrian grumbled, clearly still upset by yesterday's events.

The boys stared into space for a few moments, absorbed into their own thoughts, before a chauvinistic, but friendly, voice harshly exclaimed, "You know who's smokin'?"

"_Serena. Serena! SERENA!_" Each boy thought.

"Who? Pansy's cousin, right? The one who's in town from America?" Theo wondered.

"No, man! Even hotter!" Blaise received blank stares; although they each knew the answer, they didn't actually want to hear the words come out of his mouth. "Serena! She's fine." A look of admiration passed across his face.

"_How dare he! She's mine for the taking; MINE! Didn't the boy know any damn boundaries?" _Draco furiously thought, although on the exterior, he kept calm.

"Yeah, little Granger's finally grown up. Who would have thought? Conzonni's sister? Crazy shit, mates." Draco answered.

"Ahh, too bad Pucey got caught trying to flirt. Let me repeat: _trying_." The boys roared in laughter at this, while Adrian lightly threatened to beat them into next century for bring that up. Their period of amusement was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Is Michael here?" It was the goddess that was Serena. And _ohmygoodness_, was she wearing any clothes? Her head poked out from the doorway, and the wall shielded the rest of her body. Serena's creamy shoulders were bare and delectably delicious looking.

"No; he's in the shower." Theo answered.

"Oh, well, I hope you don't mind. I just have to get something really quickly."

"Not at all."

_Was she naked? Was she naked? Was she naked?!?_

No, not naked, but close enough! She walked in, with a colorful towel wrapped around her body. Apparently, Michael wasn't the only one taking a shower. It took all the boys had to keep them from attacking her right now. Her body was amazing, and seeing her in something so skimpy drove them crazy. She quietly approached Michael's wooden cabinet, and bent down in front of it. _Tease!_ Did she even know what she was doing? Was this on purpose? Who could accidentally be that sexy?

She pulled out black cloth and tucked it in her arms, before swiftly exiting the room. "Thanks boys." The outline of her curvaceous figure was clearly distinguished through the thin towel. Each boy was sporting a massive "gift".

The bathroom door finally opened, and a rush of steam flew out. Michael arrived fully clothed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" each boy chorused simultaneously.

Nothing, indeed.

**Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Reviews make me update quicker :]]**


	6. Serena's Savior

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Draco Malfoy would be mine.**

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME! I'm really really sorry I haven't been updating, but I've honestly been super stressed out with school and all, so cut me some slack. Anyway, this is the first chapter that I've updated in a long time, and I plan to update my other stories sometime this week. And maybe even start some new stories? I hope you haven't given up on me!**

**Anyways, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review! Now, I know how this story is going to turn out, so it'll be easier for me to update. Love you guys!**

A whole week had passed, and the boys were all still staying at Conzonni Manor. They followed the same, predictable routine every day: Quidditch and lusting after Serena all day, and partying and lusting after Serena all night. Michael often invited his younger sister to go out with them at nights, claiming that "it would do her good to get out of the dreary home library," but she almost always graciously refused. It was actually some sort of miracle that he had successfully convinced Serena to go to a new club tonight; the truth was that she had accepted the invitation just to get Michael to stop pestering her.

That night, she dressed up in a simple black dress and kitten heels until Michael shouted up at her to hurry up. She quickly grabbed her leather clutch and glided down the hallway as fast as her tiny heels would let her.

"Finally!" Michael groaned. The other four boys stayed silent.

_Merlin, help me before I ravage her on the spot_.

Draco Malfoy's eyes roamed down her body; he took in her long, tan legs, her curly, flowing hair, and her luscious curves. Serena caught his eye and sent him a glare before he quickly turned away and pretended to be very interested in the light blue walls.

"Well, are we going to leave or what?" Adrian Pucey asked, clearly bored.

* * *

The club was absolutely packed. The line to get in stretched all the way down the block, but the five boys walked up to the red carpet and entered through the steel doors as if they owned the place. _Hell, one of them probably did_.

Once they settled into a booth, Draco ordered a round of shots for everybody. Serena refused to drink it and pushed hers towards the center of the table, while the boys downed the little glass within seconds. Draco ordered another round, and another, and another, and another. Pretty soon, each boy was dangerously inebriated off of Firewhiskey. Soon after, they left the booth and prowled through the throngs of girls to find a suitable partner to "dance" with, leaving Serena to fend for herself.

"_Well, fuck this,"_ she thought. Just because Serena was a normally well-behaved person did not mean that she was going to sit in the booth all night and watch the boys grind against slutty girls. Now, all she needed was someone to socialize with. Serena quickly downed her forgotten shot and looked up to see a rather good-looking man heading her way.

"Hey, gorgeous." His baritone voice rang in her ears. "How about a dance?"

She remained silent, but grabbed his outstretched hand and followed him as he led her to the dance floor. The man, who had introduced himself as Ryan, got a little too hand-happy with her body. He groped her roughly, and she gave him a hard shove backwards in an attempt to free herself.

"Come on," he slurred his words as he lunged to grab her again. "What's the big deal?"

A pair of eyes were watching her from across the dance floor and studying her every move. He saw that giant oaf, Ryan, practically molest Serena, and his usually calm, blue eyes darkened in anger. He stalked over to the pair and spoke confidently.

"The big deal is that obviously she doesn't want to be with you." This voice was distinctly Blaise Zabini. Serena whipped her head around to see Blaise launch himself at Ryan and tackle him to the ground. Ryan dodged a blow to the face from the overzealous Blaise Zabini and looked up just to see his face connect with the other boy's fist.

By now, the whole club stopped functioning and instead, chose to watch the fight in the middle of the dance floor. Serena stood silently to the side; she was too shocked and too scared to think logically, or else she would have stopped the fight by any means necessary. The other four boys staying at Conzonni Manor rushed to Blaise to see what the hell was going on. When they finally saw Blaise engaged in a dispute, the others joined in and began pummeling Ryan as hard as they could. Theodore Nott, the most reasonable one, was the first to stop fighting and pulled his friends off of Ryan (with a bit of struggle). He grabbed Serena's arm and guided her towards the door; the sextet stormed off before anyone could kick them out.

* * *

The trip back home was frighteningly silent. When they finally arrived home, that suddenly changed as the confused boys began incessantly questioning Serena and Blaise.

"What the hell was that?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Wait!" Serena cried out. "If you didn't know what happened, why did you join the fight?"

"We're practically brothers, Serena, and we stick up for each other no matter what." Adrian explained.

"So, what happened anyway?" Michael asked.

"Well, I was dancing with this guy Ryan, and he started getting a little too personal. Blaise must have sensed my discomfort and saved me." She shot him a small smile. "And that's that."

She turned to Blaise now. "I never actually got to thank you, so th-"

"WHAT?" Michael interrupted. "That bastard. I'll kill him! I'll find him and I'll fucking kill him!"

Draco Malfoy was beyond angry. He was mad at that asshole Ryan for disrespecting Serena; he was mad at her for getting herself into that situation; he was mad at Blaise for being the one to save her; but mostly, he was mad at himself for _not_ being the one to help her.

"Michael, it's fine." Serena soothed him. "It's over and it's fine. But like I was saying: thanks. I really needed help, and you were there for me," she told Blaise. Serena launched herself into his arms and even though he was shocked, he grabbed her tightly. Blaise's arms wrapped around her torso, and he grinned into her neck.

"It's no problem, Serena," he responded as they pulled apart. "Beautiful girls deserve more than drunk guys molesting them on dance floors."

She gave him a small smile and internally laughed at the irony.

"Well, goodnight then," she told everyone. The others bid her goodbye before she pivoted on her heel and headed up to her room.

And so began the start of a beautiful friendship.

**I don't think this was a very good chapter. Prove me wrong and review!**


End file.
